robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Heat D
I had most of this heat in my mind already, so I just got it over and done with. I kept to the tradition of Sir Chromalot in Heat D, but it may not reach the second round or lose to the winner, we'll just see. I also stuck to my desire to see Iron Awe and Kronic in the same heat. Round 1 Atomic vs Sir Chromalot vs Xenomorph vs Rick TG's thoughts Atomic easily has the power to OotA any of these robots, but I feel that Xenomorph's shape and Sir Chromalot's small size would allow them to avoid Atomic's shovel flipper. Perhaps a robot like Gravity or Chaos 2, but not Atomic. Rick, on the other hand, would probably go soaring right over that wall. Between Xenomorph and Sir Chromalot, I think that the Class Act boys are more experianced, agile and powerful. I'm thinking that Sir Chromalot would follow the seeded Atomic through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I think that Atomic would simply OotA Sir Chromalot and Rick here, to qualify along with Xenomorph. 'Helloher (talk) 10:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Sir Chromalot always comes out to me as being a VERY slippy character, and Atomic may have trouble flipping it. Xenomorph is going to be difficult for Chromalot to flip, but I can see Atomic throwing it quite effectively. Rick, I really think is up against it. If it gets flipped, it'll have difficulties using its weapon effectively. Atomic and Sir Chromalot to go through. CBFan 15:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Sir Chromalot is in trouble here, there's two other flippers and it can't self right, I can't see it surviving this. As for the others, Rick's flipper still works when it's inverted, so I can imagine it putting up enough of a fight for Atomic to do the smart thing and go after Xenomorph instead. Rick and Atomic go through. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I know I shouldn't really be arguing with people's thoughts, so I'll try not to....but if we're using the Sir Chromalot I think we're using, then yes it can self-right. CBFan 15:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::What I meant to say was that it sometimes has trouble self-righting, like in the Challenge Belt, and the first round in Series 6. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Atomic dispatches Rick OotA. I think Sir Chromalot is more potent than Xenomorph and does enough aggresion to go through on a judges decision. Atomic tries to start a new OotA unbeaten run :). Llamaman201 (talk) 17:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Iron Awe 2.1 vs T-Wrecks vs Cygnus X-1 vs Kronic the Wedgehog TG's thoughts I don't think it would be too difficult for Iron Awe to get an OotA on T-Wrecks, as its around the same width, length and weight as Bigger Brother. It may have been a fluke, but I don't think so. As for Kronic and Cygnus, I definately think the blue robot is more powerful, provided that it doesnt break down. I can't see any trouble for either of the famous "faces" from Cygnus, so that's why I feel that it would drop out. Kronic and Iron Awe. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Completely agree with TG's thoughts here. 'Helloher (talk) 10:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's thoughts T-Wrecks is in big trouble here. Kronic and Iron Awe are pretty much monsters, and if Iron Awe hits in the right place, the reception could go down. As for Cygnus.....two words. No. Srimech. Iron Awe and Kronic through. CBFan 15:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts T-Wrecks's shape makes it very easy to flip it Oota. Just like with Corkscrew Two, if Iron Awe can get under the "lip," it goes flying. Kronic will probably have already have immobilized Cyngus at this point. Kronic and Iron Awe through, not surprisingly. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Kronic and Iron Awe easily get rid of Cygnus and T-Wrecks. Perhaps one of them gets an OotA on Cygnus? Llamaman201 (talk) 17:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Atomic: 5 *Sir Chromalot: 3 *Xenomorph: 1 *Rick: 1 *Iron Awe 2.1: 5 *T-Wrecks: 0 *Cygnus X-1: 0 *Kronic the Wedgehog: 5 Round 2 Sir Chromalot vs Iron Awe 2.1 TG's thoughts Iron Awe 2.1 flip Sir Chromalot out. End of story. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts If Sir Chromalot wins, I'll die. OK, not really, but you get the idea. Iron Awe for me. CBFan 06:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts If Iron Awe doesn't achieve an OotA, I'll be surprised. 'Helloher (talk) 16:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llamam's Thoughts Sir Chromalot continues its theme of going out in the 2nd round, Iron Awe through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoguhts Pop quiz: Being a flipper bot, what is Sir Chromalot's biggest weakness? Well, besides Johnathan Pearce, the answer is: A bigger, better flipper. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Surely in Series 8 its weakness is Toon Ganondorf?? :P Llamaman201 (talk) 18:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Bahahaha. Indeed. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::No, Toon Ganondorf is MY weakness. XD CBFan 06:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Atomic vs Kronic the Wedgehog TG's thoughts People may, and almost certainly will, disagree with me here. From watching Atomic's battles with Typhoon 2 and Chaos 2, I noted that once Atomic goes over, it stays over. Atomic's flipper jammed last series, and I have a distinct feeling it will happen again. Even so, Kronic has a side flipper, and if it got beneath Atomic, it could flip Atomic onto its side, where it would be helpless. I am going to call for a seed's elimination here. Either way, it would be a good battle. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Toon Ganondorf, since when we you able to read minds? Those were my EXACT thoughts. I can see Atomic rushing forward, mis-timing its flip and getting itself stuck. From there, it has nowhere to go. Kronic can actually win this. CBFan 06:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I don't think that Kronic would be able to self-right, and I doubt Atomic will miss its first flip. Maybe others, but not the first. Atomic through. 'Helloher (talk) 16:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with Helloher, I just think Atomic has the edge here. It flips Kronic over (Atomic is also the more maneuverable in my opinion), Kronic loses some spikes and has some trouble self-righting, Atomic attacks with its spike, it did have its spike in Series 7 didn't it? If not Kronic's set upon by the House robots. Atomic goes through. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Aren't you forgetting about Kronic's second flipper? The one on top. While it's no good offensively, it's very reliable for self-righting. Kronic is very low to the ground, while Aomic's clearance in back and on the sides leaves a bit to be desired. Kronic's offensive flipper isn't half bad, I could see it getting Atomic OotA because of its boxy shape. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Kronic's second flipper won't change my mind though. Helloher (talk) 19:50, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Final Kronic the Wedgehog vs Iron Awe 2.1 TG's thoughts Yes! This is what I wanted. Two long time competing, very powerful flippers duking it out for a Semi-Finals place. I do believe it would be a great battle, but I'm going for Iron Awe based on consistancy rates, and that it has dual weaponry. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Iron Awe finally makes a Semi-Final! The axe will be crucial here. As Iron Awe axes Kronic's top damaging the side flipper. Both flip each other, but Kronic doesn't self-right due to the above damage received. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts TG took the words out of my mouth keyboard. 'Helloher (talk) 15:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Iron Awe has one major factor here...the additional (and damaging) weapon, which I think will prove crucial here, causing damage to Kronic and generally being very aggresive. Iron Awe through. CBFan 17:10, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Besides a few standouts, axes usually end up meaning nothing in battle, can you name one time where Iron Awe's axe won it a battle? And I can't help but worry about Iron Awe's inability to self-right. That's just not acceptable here; Kronic through to the semi final. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :What "inability to self-right"? It can. CBFan 20:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::In Series 7 against Bigger Brother, look at the position it's in when Bigger Brother rights it, it looks to me like it would've been pinned onto the floor, had BB left it alone. Watch the instant replay at the end. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::And also in the Challenge Belt, it struck Barber-Ous and ended up dragged onto its back. However, I still back Iron Awe, which means....'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Iron Awe 2.1 Way to go, Grimm boys. And the Sir Chromalot tradition lives on. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC)